narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Escape from Futago
Part 1: The Plan Mitate always had that feeling , the feeling he was being watched. But he dismissed the thought this morning. This was the day that he would escape. 'No one will catch me.' he always thought. Even though he despised everyone in this doomed country, he still dragged himself out of bed and walked to the training grounds where his squad met. He knew he could get there at the 'speed of dark', but he's not the boasting type, or so he tells himself. He got there at 5:00 a.m. and trained until 7:00 when his leader was there. Kev tried to strike up a conversation with him, but to no prevail. Mitate's mind was set on other things. Like when he would activate the plan, at the end of training, he decided. Then the usual 'CRACK!' is heard and there appears Soto and Todoso, arm in arm.'So they've made it official, finally.' Mitate thought. Even though he didn't care about anyone, he found it was very amusing to watch how Soto's and Todoso's relationship form. Once they all went through the normal procedure of the training, right in front of the eyes of his squad mates, he called out in his low, rasping voice "Gemini Seal: Teleportation Jutsu!", and disappeared into Naigakure in the 'other world' as he liked to call it. Part 2: Black Eid After Mitate teleported to Naigakure, he was amazed at what he saw. Nothing is what he saw, for he was in the southern part of the Necros continent, and he cursed himself for thinking of the wrong place. But he was satisfied that he was on the right continent. But with his 'speed of dark', he just teleported to the gates of the dablo. He just walked in because he branded himself with the insignia. He saw some Diablo training and the factory line for the Diablo. He then entered the palace where the 4 humans of Naigakure lived. He saw a pale 15-year-old teenager on a hovering disk and he immediately knew who it was. He was staring Black Eid right in the eyes. "Who are you," Black said in his usual monotone voice. Mitate responded without hesitation, "I am Mitate Mero of Futago, I have come here to assist in you're mission and to murder brutally, for the fun of it." As you can see, that is the longest he has ever spoken aloud to someone else. Black nodded his head and two Diablo V com to Mitate and take him to his new room. Torinara and Christophe both knew that Black never acted this kindly to a stranger, so they figured that he had a certain power that Black wanted on his team. Part 3: The Battle Mitate woke up at the crack of dawn to explore the headquarters. He found two other humans he assumed to be Christophe Tegirb and Torinara Natsumi. They were playing chess, Mitate's favorite game. "Morning, men, may I join in on the game?" Mitate asked. They both responded at the same time "Yes, once one person has beaten the other." Mitate waited patiently for them to finish. But sadly, 25 minutes later, it ended up in a stale mate. Christophe and Torinara walked away from the chess game, leaving Mitate staring at the board. When they were long enough gone, he moved the Christophe's king closer to Torinara's king, putting Christophe in checkmate. Mitate used the 'speed of dark' to catch up with the men and say "The game is not a stale mate, come look." He followed them without a word, and once they got there, Christophe and Torinara finished the game. Mitate faced Torinara and demolished him in 5 minutes. But at the end of the game, Torinara said to Mitate "Black Eid has said to me to fight you to test you're skill, after all, you are an 11-year-old child. Mitate, stunned, sat there and contemplated what he would do. He then got up to get ready for the upcoming battle. Category:Fanon Story